


Lance's Misadventures in Space

by Weirdpersonhere



Series: Translation please [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdpersonhere/pseuds/Weirdpersonhere
Summary: Sequel to “Feelings are tough”Look at the point of view of Lance’s shenanigans with the paladins and can’t deal with the shit he has to go through as Keith gets rekt by Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Smiles4Voltron. They gave me the motivation to write the stories without them this story would have never been posted.

_오늘은 번쩍 번쩍 눈이 떠지는가_

_So why am I waking up so easily today?_

_데이트 날이라 그런지_

_Maybe it’s because I have a date today,_

_어제 꿈도 좋은 꿈 꿨지_

_I even had a nice dream last night_

Lance sang , _Oh Nice!_ by Seventeen, one of his favorite Kpop bands. He is so glad he left his cellular device, charger, and earbuds in the pocket of his jacket before suddenly being launched into space. Also, a big thanks to Pidge and Hunk for building a device that he can plug his charger into. The only thing they didn’t have was internet- Lance cried when he realized that on the second day since they started being Voltron.

He cannot do his usual scroll through Korean news of his favorite idols. Goodbye to his concert tickets he has been saving up for months. All the new releases of Korean music gone and he can’t discuss about his bias with online people- the only thing keeping him sane was his phone. Which had all his favorite songs downloaded in it.

_내 피 땀 눈물_

_My blood, sweat, and tears_

_내 마지막 춤을_

_My last dance_

_다 가져가 가_

_Take it away_

‘ _Oh shit this is my song._ ’ Lance sat up, singing and dancing along with the music enthusiastically. He wished the others enjoyed kpop music with him so they could have fun together. Well he just wanted to have fun together no matter what the song was. Though, everyone was busy doing their own thing, and Lance didn’t want to bother them. What if they don’t like the music like he did? Would they make fun of him for enjoying it? Would they see him differently? He didn’t particularly have a lot friends who enjoyed the same things he did.

* * *

He isn’t exactly keeping a secret of his fluency of other languages from his teammates- it’s not any use now that he is in space and the team doesn’t ask about it. Though he should because Shiro and Keith have been saying weird shit in their own language. Such as when they hug each other.

“ _I killed Mufasa._ ” Shiro whispered into Keith’s ears that was when the team congratulated each other for defeating the level 10 gladiator simulator. That was a few weeks ago.

“ _I bet you didn’t feel me lick your ear_.” This time Keith, Shiro flashed a glint of revenge in his eyes then gripped Keith’s shoulder and began to drag him towards the restroom.

“No!” He begins to struggle, “ _Shiro, I’m sorry!_ ”

“ _This is why you don’t ever lick people, Keith!_ ” Shiro stuffed Keith’s face down in the toilet bowl with no hesitation whatsoever. Keith never attempted to lick Shiro’s ear ever again. That was 2 weeks ago.

“ _This is what you deserve._ ” Shiro said with a straight face as he locked Keith in the cryopod, of course not activating the sleeping state- wait nevermind he did. That was a hour ago.

Lance even had to remember; why did his younger self look at both of them with admiration before the whole Voltron thing happened? Now, every time these kind of situations happened, he wasn’t as surprised as he was the first time. That day was the day his image of Shiro and Keith being these perfect and unattainable beings shattered.

He should actually get Keith out of the cryopod- it been a little over an hour now. Though his facial mask was going to be dry in ten minutes, it would take couple of minutes to finish the rest of his routine. Keith can wait….right?

As time passed, Lance’s guilty conscious started to seep in.

_You saw Shiro putting Keith in there. Why didn’t you get him out sooner?_

_Why didn’t you help him?_

_Is your facial routine more important than the person you really love?_

He sat right up, going to the bathroom to wash off his mask and ran to the cryopod room as fast as he could. When Lance made it, he stood there catching his breathe for a moment. He walked in front of the pod where Keith was sleeping. With a touch of button, he deactivated it.

Lance stumbled back a bit when Keith fell into his arms. He was heavier than Lance had expected. Lance adjusted his hold in a comfortable position to hold Keith.

Keith eyes fluttered open and looked into his eyes.

‘ _Who the fuck has purple as an eye color?_ ’ Lance examined Keith’s unique eye color for a while. He felt a something familiar about this situation- like Keith and him had some sort of bonding moment or something, but he couldn’t remember. What weird déjà vu moment

“Where am I?” Keith groaned

“Why, you’re in my arms of course.” Lance flashed a smile. “What did you do to make Shiro lock you in the cryopod?” He chuckled, Keith slowly went back on his feet, still holding onto Lance for support.

“Right, I accidentally ate the last of Shiro’s favorite pudding.”

Lance’s left eye was now twitching. Why did he did he have a crush on this loveable hot headed guy? Wait, he remembered Shiro restocking his favorite pudding two days ago. That was supposed to last an entire month for Shiro. No wonder he locked Keith in the cryopod without thinking of the consequences of his actions- especially since Shiro would never normally do such a thing. Shiro is probably slowly starting to feel guilty now that time has passed.

“Keith did you binge eat those puddings?”

“Yeah they were so good that before I knew it, I had eaten them all.”

Lance really wanted to drop him on the floor or hit him on the side of head, but he didn’t have the strength to do so.

‘ _You’re lucky I like you._ ’

* * *

Lance was getting tired of pretending to be asleep for the past 10 minutes after Shiro told an embarrassing story about Keith slamming into the dead sign due to his bike’s bad brakes. That may have been the funniest story he has heard ever since Shiro and Keith started to speak in Korean, but they were still crazy. Though, Lance had to say, Keith’s butt getting stuck in the back of his desk back in fourth grade is his personal favorite.

Lance sighed mentally. It seemed that Shiro wasn’t going to leave anytime soon since he was still playing an Altean version of tetris- When he should have been planning the training exercises hours ago. Coran suggested that each paladin make their own exercises so their bond would be even more stronger. Since they were getting to know each other in the process of it, it would show how each of them think.

Shiro’s were usually similar to scavenger hunts, Keith’s were more like a complicated puzzle and riddles, Pidge’s were simple rescue missions- yet they were hard the same time, and Hunk’s are like trying to escape the room using hints which takes _forever_.

“Lance, I know you’re awake.” Shiro suddenly spoke, causing Lance eyelids to open up- which was actually a bad idea. His eyes are sensitive from the lights, making them sting at first contact and he rolled off the couch, onto the cold floor with minimal impact.

‘ _Note to self: Do not look face up to the source of lights_.’

“How’d you know?” Lance tried to open his eyes, only to be shut instantly and cover his face with his hands. Slightly opening them to get use to the brightness in the room he looked at Shiro.

“You don’t normally sleep in that position.” Shiro said bluntly, Lance was getting mixed feelings; on one hand, he is glad Shiro knows him very well, and on the other hand, he was creeped out.

Lance nervously laughed as he backed out of room slowly, only to trip over one of Pidge’s inventions and landed on his back again.

“Pidge I told you not to leave your inventions on the floor!” Lance yelled, knowing that Pidge could hear through the invention that caused him to trip. He has been scolding the green paladin countless times to stop leaving her items everywhere, but does she listen? Noooo- actually sometimes, but most of the time she doesn’t.

“You shouldn’t have covered your eyes.” Pidge’s voice came out like a know-it-all kind of tone. Lance growled, grabbing the invention. But before he could the brightness of the room caused him to cover his eyes in instinct.

“I’ll get you next time Pidge, whatever your middle name is, Gunderson!”

* * *

_I know you have a thing for blue eyes, so you gotta go for him_

Shiro’s words were echoing in Lance’s head nonstop, ever since a few weeks ago. He didn’t like the idea of Keith being attracted to another being with him knowing first. The feeling was unsettling. Like what if the person was not right for Keith and he was making a huge mistake unknowingly?

‘ _Blue eyes….blue eyes…._ ’ Lance went through his recollection of memories where quite a few aliens were so attracted to Keith that they often went out alone with him. Like a _date_.

Lance wondered if Keith even enjoyed the dates, though most of time he would come back alone as if nothing had happen. Lance knew he was crushing hard on the red paladin but if that was the way Keith treated the others…. How would he treat Lance himself? The thought of it was scary.

Lance eyes snapped open, finally remembering which alien Keith may be attracted to. The only alien that has blue eyes was back on a planet called Malquik. His name was Masilk. Everything about him screamed _perfect guy for Keith_ in every way possible. The guy was smart, a no nonsense guy, and a better flyer than Lance. He was so good that they even went out alone, flying against each other for fun. Keith won of course- he is the best fighter pilot back at Garrison with the highest score out of the class.

Lance remembering not liking the guy at all. The way Keith and Masilk  looked at each other was nerve wrecking. They were even in each other’s space, as if they were a couple and were constantly looking at each other with compassionate eyes. During their time there, before they left. Lance saw both of them kissing. He didn’t like the twisting feeling in his chest at all. He turned away and quickly went away from the scene.

Lance’s eyes cast downwards. ‘ _So their still in contact with each other?_ ’

* * *

Ever since Lance and Pidge had aligned Altean time to Earth time, Lance had been keeping track on holidays and birthdays that may be coming up. Pidge’s birthday was coming up, and he’s been working hard on making a medium size green lion plushie. Since Pidge’s back would always be hurting for sitting upright for a long period of time.

Lance constantly tried to get her to rest and reasoned to her to go to bed when it was very late, because if she didn’t she would not be alert or have enough energy when fighting as Voltron. She would always insist that she needs to find her family but would eventually give in, knowing he was right.

‘ _If Shiro is space dad, what would the others be?_ ’ Lance thought, taking a break from knitting as he stretched out his body until he was laying down. Allura would totally be the aunt who can do crazy stuff but doesn’t look like it. Coran is the good yet weird uncle. Hunk and Pidge were more like siblings to Lance.

Lance laughed at the thought Shiro being a single dad who had to babysit a bunch of kids.

Then he got to Keith. Lance had to think about it.

‘ _Space boyfriend?_ ’

Lance shook his head quickly, reminding himself that Keith is not his boyfriend; it’s a one-sided crush. He then heard a knock on the door. “Hey Lance, this is Hunk!” Lance scrambled, hiding the plushie and sewing kit in his closet.

“Yeah what do you need Hunk?” Lance allowed the door to slide open. He smiled when he saw Hunk at the front of his doorway. He was surprised to see a box in Hunk’s hand and the rest of the team surrounding him. He wondered what was in it or what was the occasion today. Hunk settled the box into Lance’s hand.

“That’s for you.” Pidge piped in

“We put a lot of thought into it.” Shiro said, as Keith nodded in agreement.

“Is there an occasion I’m missing here?” Lance always double checks the calendar each day to keep up with holidays, and he was pretty nothing was special about today.

“We just wanted to thank you for what you done, like the clothes you made for us.” Hunk informed

“And when you take care of us.” Pidge added

“And when you try to make jokes to make us feel better.” Keith averted his eyes out of nervousness.

Lance was shocked

“Open it!” Shiro exclaimed

He opened the box; it was skin care products.

“Allura said these are the best in the universe.”

“So we all saved up money to get them for you.”

Lance smiled brightly and was grateful for what his friends have done for him.

* * *

Lance raised his eyebrow when the alien approached him. In a quick set of motions, one arm was wrapped around his waist and the other behind his head.The prince pulled him closer as if to close the distance between them as much as possible.  As the kiss deepens, the prince gripped onto Lance’s brown hair, pulling away for a split second before continuing their session in a different angle.

When he released the kiss, Lance was still in a daze and they were both out of breath. Lance was pretty sure his face was beet red.

“Wha-a?!”

Lance eyes then widen at what just happened. He turned his head around to see his teammates dumbfounded. Oh wait, this kiss stealing prince was talking to him,

“.....species that can speak 5 languages.” The Torrand alien said in Cantonese. Lance was still in a bit of a daze at what just happened to him. _Wait- in Cantonese_? He took a double take at the prince when he realized the guy was speaking like his grandfather on his father side. He even got the accent like his grandfather!

“D-Did you ju-”

“Hello I’m Prince Sech. You’re very beautiful” A combination of Spanish and Mandarin that actually flow great together. Lance knew his face was getting redder and redder by the second- he couldn’t even utter a word out.

“Your blue eyes are the best features.” Prince Sech gently pulled Lance closer until his mouth was near the blue paladin’s ear, saying the words in Korean.

Lance was lost for words. He never use to have people flirting at him. It’s usually him flirting with the people, but he was never serious with them- he was usually playing around. He swerved his head, hearing Keith pulling out his bayard with Shiro holding him back. Pidge and Hunk were giving each other knowing looks for some reason as if they knew what was going on.

“I apologize for kissing you so suddenly, but that is how we Torrands are be able to communicate with foreigners.” Prince Sech finally said in English, smiling at everyone as if nothing had happened. Lance covered his mouth with his hand once the prince had moved away from him.

That was his first kiss.

_His first kiss._

* * *

The Torrands apologized for their actions, not knowing of the Earth custom norms. Lance smiled, waving it and accepted their apology. They went inside, had dinner with them. Allura had let them roam around after they had finished eating. She went to discuss an alliance with the rulers of Torra with Coran by her side.

“You speak Korean?”

“Yes, of course the words coming out of the Prince’s mouth wasn’t gibberish.” Lance said sarcastically

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because it wasn’t important? I only know about your embarrassing childhood, other times I don’t hear all of it. So you’re fine, your love life, dark secrets, and other stuff I didn’t hear about is safe.”

“Even the one where Shiro, me, and you were training?”

“Yeah I just heard ‘ _Yeah Keith, Lance shot both the gladiators…._ ’ after that I didn’t hear anything, but I made up the ending. Saying I shot down your dignity or something was funny in my head.” Lance cried to himself in his head, why was he making fun of Keith?! He was actually laughing about a random memory from his childhood popping into his head suddenly.

‘ _Learn to stop being nervous around Keith_.’ Lance noted to himself the millionth time.

**In the future**

“But Shiro said you like blue eyes so it has to be Masilk!”

Keith had to stare long and hard at Lance. One of the top 20 students excelling at academics back Galaxy Garrison and he couldn’t realize he has blue eyes too. Heck the boy even scored a 30 on the ACT and even scored 1786 on the SAT.

“Who besides Masilk have blue eyes?” Keith said slowly and clearly

“Only Masilk duh.” Keith wanted to scream at the blue paladin for how oblivious he is.

“Okay, first off- I never had feelings for Masilk.”

“Then why did you kiss him and look at each other constantly?”

“I want to burn the mental image you just gave me, I would never kissed that fucker.”

“What, I saw it with my own two eyes!”

“Then you must have been looking in a weird angle because it never happened! I’d rather drink my own piss then kiss that guy!”

“No way, I saw you holding the front of his shirt.”

“I was strangling him.”

“Constant looks?”

“I was killing him mentally.”

“Then who else has blue eyes?!”

“You have blue eyes too, Lance.”

“Yeah I know that already.”

_Oh_

 

_Oh_

 

_Oh Keith has a crush on Lance_

  
“Eh….um….”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the story!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated （╹◡╹）♡


End file.
